Tainted Blood
by Dragon Girl 203
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in trouble for his father's mistakes. What will happen to him? And how will he hide his secret? A secret too big for even an adult to bear.
1. Unpure Blood

Disclaimer: My life is sad. Because A. I have to write a disclaimer and B. I _Still _dont own the wizarding world

A/N This is my first fanfiction i hope you enjoy!!

Draco Malfoy , Pure Blood, And a blood purist was, for the first time ever, thinking about his title , pure blood, _Pure Blood_... it was a title he had thrown about when introducing himself, but he had never really thought about what it meant. He normally didn't think of such things, but now, he thought, he was just thinking about nearly anything to distract himself from his impending infection. He struggled against the metal cuffs binding his arms and wrists to a stiff metal chair. If only his father had not joined the death eaters, that horrible dark mark. And even if he had no choice, at least he could have been more loyal to Voldemort's cause. Then, at least he would not be sitting here, feet in shackles, waiting for the moon to rise, and for a death eater to open the doors to a room. A room that would contain something, used for the transformation of the children of unloyal followers of the dark lord. The death eater that chained him up had, breifly at best, explained that Fenrir Greyback was inside that room, and when the full moon had risen and the transformation completed, the doors would be opened and the monster inside would be released. Then he would be bit, unable to run away, or protect himself. He would become a Werewolf.

Draco wanted to close his eyes against the harsh light of the rising moon, but thought he should have his eyes open for his last moments as human. By the light of the moon he saw a window, and a person behind the plate of glass...

/

Narcissa Malfoy had received a letter, summoning her to the Dark Lord's fortress, but when she Apparated there, before her vision had cleared she was on the floor, unable to move her arms and legs as a result of petrifacus totalus. She was moved to a small room with a window overlooking a larger room, with a chair that had iron cuffs that held the wrists of a pale, blonde boy, his feet in shackles, and chains. That boy was her son. DRACO!! The word escaped her lips before she even new what had happened. However she had managed to get her son's attention.

/

Draco heard somone call his name. It was a woman, with white-blond hair, and skin so pale it seemed to glow in the dark room she was in. She seemed familiar... MOTHER!! HELP ME!!! He shouted, as it was the only form of communication.

I CAN'T HELP YOU! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T EVEN MOVE!! Was his pained response.

THEY ARE GOING TO TURN ME INTO A WEREWOLF!! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPP!! When he couldn't yell anymore he sighed, loosing hope for his future, for his friends, and for his life.

A few seconds later he heard the call of the Dark Lord's followers: OPEN THE DOORS!!

He could hear the sounds of sprouting fur, elongating bones, growing claws, and the sound of

a wolfish howl. Then, the grinding sound of thick stone doors being opened by magic. Then he saw him.

Fenrir Greyback was a dog-like creature with coarse grey fur with patches missing as if he had been in multiple fights, he also had scars tearing across his face and twining around his body.

Fenrir leaped across the room and then Draco could smell the Werewolf's breath. He screamed with agony as Fenrir sank his fangs into Draco's left forearm. Draco could feel the bite, the wolf DNA racing through his veins. Spreading. Taking over his body. And Draco let it as he fell into unconscious, to his mothers hopeless sobs.

A/N Please review so i know what to try to include in chapter 2!


	2. The awakening

chapter 2. The Awakening

Disclaimer : I still (insert dramatic sigh here) dont own harry potter

Draco Malfoy almost died. He could almost feel himself slipping away. So close. But the world had other plans for him. More specifically his mother. She was the one that sat next to him at Malfoy Manor, waiting, sobbing into her hands. She was the one that put cold washcloths on his forehead when the fever brought by the bite got particularly bad. She was the one that tried to comfort him when he cried out when the private healer changed his bandages. She was the one that stayed by his side as he lay there, just under conciousness, struggling to re-enter the world. "M-moth" Draco coughed. He tried again, "M-mother?" Draco despised the fact that he had stuttered but his vocal cords did not seem to be listening to him. "Draco? Are you okay baby?" "yes mother." Draco flinched, the effort of speech tugging on the bite marks that scarred his arm and chest. He tried to sit up but his shoulder burned and he collapsed from the effort. "The doctor said to try not to sit up for at least another day." Draco sighed. He was a malfoy! How dare that beast attack him! Draco! He sighed and that was when he noticed. He noticed that the sigh sounded a lot louder in his ears than normally. Now that he thought about it, his mothers delicate perfume smelled a lot stronger too. Suddenly noise erupted into his ears. Birds chirping, dogs barking, even his own breathing. It was too much for him to bear along with the aching of his shoulder and the overpowering scents. He stopped trying and let go of consciousness, hoping it would be better when he woke up.


End file.
